Home
by Apocalypsefantasy
Summary: A missing moment between Natsu and Lisanna. Two years means nothing, not to them. Home is home.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, its as simple as that.**

**Some missing fluff between two childhood friends that could be more. Can be interpreted as romance but doesn't have to be.**

Home

It had been three weeks since the conclusion of the Edolas incident and still Natsu had yet to speak more than a few words to Lisanna since the night of her miraculous return (and the outrageous party that followed) and Mira and Elfman had yet to lighten up on their over protective hovering. While Natsu understood their motivation for wanting to stick to Lisanna like glue, he couldn't help but be a little bit miffed about it. After all he and Happy had missed the girl too. And while Happy was perfectly happy following Lisanna about the guild and basking in her embrace regardless of whether or not the other Strauss sibling were present, Natsu had no desire to be on the receiving end of Mira's Satan Soul for showing too much affection. Not to mention two years was quite a lot of time, and –not that he'd admit it- he wasn't entirely sure things could just pick up where they left off.

The resulting frustration was probably what had him trekking out to the river in the mornings, where sat a little straw hut and a now obsolete grave marker overlooking the sunrise. Then again maybe Natsu held some private hope that Lisanna would be waiting inside to welcome him, as she always had. Three weeks to the day and still nothing. Nothing but the common smiles she gave to everyone else in the guild. Yeah he was jealous; he'd admit it, if only to her grave. Jealous that things hadn't simply reverted to the way they had always been. Jealous that Mira and Elfman were hogging her. Jealous that Happy could be with her whenever he pleased. Jealous that she hadn't come to see him. He was petty but he was Natsu. And he missed his best friend.

So the day three weeks after her return Natsu hiked out to their hut just before sunrise, as had become his custom. He felt her presence before he saw her and apparently that connection at least, had remained intact as she asked "You made this?" before he had even come into view. Lisanna stood, starring at her grave marker. Waiting.

Her words jostled Natsu out of the giddiness that had overtaken him at her appearance, bringing a light dusting of pink to his cheeks and a nervous hand to the back of his head. "Yeah…" he admitted, trying to hide his embarrassment by looking at anything other than her or the grave marker, eyes flicking towards the sunset; an ideal view framed by the fringe of tree tops in the distance. "I just… thought you'd like it here…" She noticed his gaze and hid a slight smile at the memory '_If only this moment could last forever?' _"But now that you're back I guess…"

"Let's keep it." She interjected, reaching out to still his hand as if afraid he would destroy the relic of the last two years, something he had made specifically for her. "For the other Lisanna." She elaborated at the question in his eyes, thinking hard of cold water so as not to blush and give away her other motivation. Smiling sweetly Lisanna gazed out at the view she had so loved. "It's always been so pretty here." She mused.

The note of melancholy in her voice alarmed the dragonslayer. "Lisanna" he ventured, privately relishing the name on his tongue. "What are you doing out here anyway? Won't Mira and Elfman be worried?"

She turned to him abruptly, a brilliant smile lighting her face. "I wanted to see you." The blush Natsu had only just managed to extinguish flared up again, flooding his face with color, hand once again flying up to scratch the base of his skull.

"Besides," she continued cheerily, gazing around fondly at their surroundings, secretly thrilled she could still fluster Natsu so easily, "I missed this place." Their hut sat, pleasantly untouched by the years that had brought a measure of awkwardness to its former occupants' once effortless relationship.

"I told Mira-nee and Elf-ni-chan I needed some time alone. I love them and all and I understand them being a little paranoid about me after everything that's happened, but I need some space every once and a while ya know? They'll lighten up eventually; I just had to get out for a bit. And while I was walking around I realized we haven't really talked much since I came back and my feet just sorta brought me here…" she knew she was well on her way to full blown rambling; Natsu knew it too, yet he didn't have the heart to still the calming lilt of her babbling voice. Instead he smiled softly at the familiarity of the scene; him starring dumbly at the pale mage as she chattered on, and him perfectly happy to just listen to her voice.

"I know two years is long time and so much has changed at the guild, with all the new members and Romeo's gotten so big and Happy's found a girl, and I've been gone for all of it. The Fairy Tail in Edolas was great of course, they treated me like family but it still hasn't really home ya know? I'd be talking to Natsu Dragion and he'd say something so Natsu-ish I'd almost think I was home and then Gray would walk by wearing a thousand layers or Levy would start swearing and I'd remember. But now I'm here. And now Cana is drinking and Levy is reading and Gray stripping and Ezra's not hunting us down, I can't help but think it was all I dream." Natsu could scent the tears coming. "I'm just so happy to be home. With _my _Fairy Tail," she spun away from the sunrise to lock eyes with _her_ Natsu. "I've missed you."

Natsu laughed, not his usual boisterous guffaw, but a light, cheerful laugh; a little pout contorting Lisanna's perfectly shaped mouth. "Two years is nothing." He insisted warmly, taking a step closer. How could there ever have been a doubt. "Sure the guild's grown. That just means we have more nakama to look after. Just because you were away for a while doesn't mean Fairy Tail isn't your home anymore. It doesn't change anything." His megawatt smile, reserved especially for her, melted away any remaining awkwardness in an instant. "You're still my Lisanna."

She beamed back at him, eyes glistening with happy tears, "_NATSU!"_ she launched herself at him, just as she had done on her first night back, how he had done in Edolas, the way they had since childhood. They crashed to the ground -as per tradition- in a pile of limbs and laughter; the ease and comfort between them restored.

"Welcome home Lisanna." Natsu whispered, smiling up at her.

Something clicked in her bright blue eyes, a look of innocent playfulness coming across her delicate features; a look Natsu was all too familiar with. In a single motion Lisanna gracefully bounced up and practically skipped into their hut. Smiling affectionately Natsu waited a carefully measured moment before following.

"Welcome back, dear."

"I'm home, honey."


End file.
